


"Has Your Significant Other Gotten Tired Of You?"

by seonghwazz



Series: Seongjoong :) [3]
Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Hongjoong please come home, M/M, Sharing a Bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-23
Updated: 2020-06-23
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:54:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24878020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seonghwazz/pseuds/seonghwazz
Summary: Hongjoong hasn't come home from the studio for a week. Seonghwa doubts the former's love for him.
Relationships: Kim Hongjoong/Park Seonghwa
Series: Seongjoong :) [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1837693
Comments: 3
Kudos: 119





	"Has Your Significant Other Gotten Tired Of You?"

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This plot bunny attacked me after my English teacher recommended that I do more creative writing on my report card (I wanted to tell her that I have a lot of experience in that, but got embarrassed and said nothing). It's shorter than what I usually write but here!

**“Has your significant other gotten tired of you?”**

It was dark outside. Seonghwa presses his nose against the cold window, his breath leaving an imprint on the glass. He quickly glanced at the clock on the wall; it was two A.M. in the morning and Hongjoong still wasn’t home.

It had all started with a simple text, stating that he would stay over at the studio for the night. “It’s snowing and it’ll be a bother to come home now”, Hongjoong had countered, when Seonghwa argued with him over the phone. One night turned into two, and two nights turned into a solid week.

Seonghwa, being the so-called “mom friend”, worried his socks off for obvious reasons. One; Hongjoong didn’t stop when he became immersed in his work, which meant no time for sleep or food. The second reason? 

“Has he gotten tired of me?”, Seonghwa mumbled audibly, reaching for his mug of hot chocolate. He hasn’t slept for a solid twenty-nine hours now; not his best record. He takes a sip of the scorching liquid, pressing his tongue against the roof of his mouth once the chocolate is down his throat.

He did a quick google search on his phone, and clicked into a Buzzfeed quiz; “Has your significant other gotten tired of you?” The screen was too bright against Seonghwa’s exhausted eyes, but he scrolled down to view his first option anyway.

“Have they distanced themselves from you?” Solid yes, Seonghwa thinks, clicking the “yes” option. There were a few more questions, asking if the love interest has “not come home” and “not responded to texts”.

He answered all the questions, watching the swirling loading animation with tears in his eyes. The answer that flashed across the screen was an annoyingly bright, blunt yes. Not that Seonghwa had expected anything else, anyway.

Seonghwa pulled the fluffy blanket that he had moved to the couch around his shoulders, rubbing it under his nose. He sniffles; Seonghwa can’t possibly imagine a world without Kim Hongjoong, the sweetest, feistiest man he has ever met. 

What if Hongjoong broke the news to him when he came back from the studio? Simply said “I’ve gotten tired of you”, packed his stuff and left the apartment they shared without a second thought? How could Seonghwa live without Hongjoong’s deep morning voice waking him up, without the constant sound of Hongjoong clicking away at his keyboard, without Hongjoong’s warm cuddles? And he hasn’t even gotten to the kisses yet.

Seonghwa is about to waddle deeper into his own misery when he hears the sound of a key turning in the lock. The door opens with a click, Seonghwa immediately brandishing the couch cushion next to him.

“Why’re you still awake, Hwa?”, Hongjoong mumbles gently. The shorter man closes the door behind him, putting his keys on top of the shoe cabinet. Hongjoong shuffles out of his shoes and into his fluffy slippers, going over to the couch and wrapping Seonghwa into a hug.

Seonghwa takes a moment to register what’s happening. Hongjoong didn’t leave me, he thinks. He’s here, and he’s cuddling me. A minute of silence later, he bursts out crying.

“Hey, hey”, Hongjoong coos, holding Seonghwa close. “What’s wrong, hmm?” He plants soft, feather-like kisses all over Seonghwa’s cheeks, smooching him on the nose. “Y-you’re not tired of me?”, Seonghwa hiccups, sniffling. “I t-thought that-“

“I would never get tired of you, pup”, Hongjoong says. “I’m sorry for not responding to your texts or coming home, baby. I had to finish this track in a week. How could I ever get tired of you, darling? I’d be out of my mind”, Hongjoong chuckles, cupping Seonghwa’s face with his hands.

“Thank you, Joongie”, Seonghwa mumbles. “Let’s get you to bed”, Hongjoong says, picking Seonghwa up and carrying him to their room, bridal-style. He gently sets Seonghwa down on the bed, pulling out the covers so that he can properly tuck him in. The toothless plushie that Seonghwa sleeps with is sitting on Hongjoong’s pillow, causing the man to pout.

“Toothless stole my space”, he whines, as he changes into his pajamas. “Not fair, Hwa!” Seonghwa frowns. “If you ever repeat that stunt again, I won’t move Toothless. You can go camp out in the living room.” 

Hongjoong makes a sound of indignation, diving onto Seonghwa in mock outrage. He tickles Seonghwa’s sensitive spots, both of them laughing as the older tries to wriggle from under Hongjoong.

“Go to sleep”, Seonghwa grumbles, sighing as Hongjoong holds him to his chest. “Good night, Kim Hongjoong.” He doesn’t get a response; Hongjoong is already fast asleep, snoring loudly. Seonghwa shakes his head; Hongjoong’s sleeping habits are annoying, but he’s missed the feeling of having another warm body against his.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are much appreciated!


End file.
